Red is the Color of a Hero
by destinyTail0
Summary: By moving on, you can become a Hero. Cover: aren garci
1. Break the Ice

"Very good, Ms. Schnee. Continue practicing until I return."

She left the room, leaving me to stand here to listen to my own voice. I took a moment to take a deep breath. Calm down, Weiss. It's just a normal day of practice with your normal drill sergeant of an instructor.

This room makes me feel so… alone. So trapped. It's so excessively spacious to just leave it empty. High ceiling. Marble tiled floors. Massive ornate windows. No lighting with only the peeking sun through said windows. I can see the dust floating around me. Thankfully, I have little to no allergies. I sighed. I just love talking, don't I?

My throat warmed up as I practiced my enunciation. Low. High. High. Low. Louder. Softly. At least the room provided some decent acoustics. My lungs were getting a strict workout. My legs were just about asleep. Straighten yourself, Weiss. You're slipping up. Posture is everything. Yadda yadda yadda…

Oh Weiss, you're so refined. Oh how are you so talented at such a young age? She's so young and mature! I wish I had a child like yours. Her voice is so beautiful! Graceful! Elegant!

Empty words for empty promises. They're all trying to get on my family's good side. Their social fu could use some work. I saw straight through them the moment the words came out of those holes they call mouths.

Practice makes perfect, Weiss… You can do better, Weiss… There's always room for improvement, Weiss…

Every day since the day I could walk…

It's so tiring… And dare I say, Annoying? Afraid not. This is simply normal for me. I've come to realize this when my father never visits his little girl.

My sister, Winter, on the other hand… She's fine, I suppose. I can completely relate to her predicament.

But for mine? I don't believe I like it. I may be a bit biased for a ten year old.

Low. High. Low. High. Higher. Higher. Higher….

I held it as long as I could before I stopped for breath. It's a good start…

I opened my eyes, away from the concentration of practice. I was in the company of dust in the air. I sighed again. That makes it what? The twentieth time I've sighed today? A rough estimate. I just want the day to be over…

I closed my eyes to take another deep breath. My lungs need a moment for respite. Overworking would just make me lose my progress. And… out…

I opened my eyes-

And saw someone.

Not my instructor.

But… a child. Like me?

They had their backs to me. They were standing in the shade that the sun couldn't reach from the windows. I stood there and watched them. My heart beat raced. Was it an assassin? How low are my father's enemies to hire child assassins? I suppose it's poetic for a child to murder a child…

No, Weiss! Now's not the time for philosophy! Run!

But… I couldn't.

I stood stiff still in my plain white dress, watching, staring at the child. Where did they come from?

Wait… why am I so quick to judge them to be an assassin?

Perhaps because of the endless family members' deaths and several attempts at my life at the age of ten?

That would definitely do it.

I ignored my reasoning and took in who my potential reaper could be.

A child. My age even. Blond hair? I could only see their back. Their hands were intertwined behind them. Wouldn't that make it harder to pull out a knife? No no no. Calm down. He didn't do anything yet… I think they're a him. They were wearing a white hooded vest over a yellow shirt. Brown shorts and black sandals I believe. And… is that a red scarf? It was and it wrapped around his neck. Its ends were long enough to reach his waist and…

He wasn't doing anything. He just stood there in the shadows and I stood here in the light. I heard nothing but silence.

A brief moment passed until something happened.

He turned his head. I flinched. I felt my fears wash over me, paralyzing me from moving anymore.

Blue. They were blue. Deep blue eyes. They looked so clear as we met eye to eye. I gulped. Not because they showed what I feared, but because they showed what I didn't expect. Not murderous intent or sadistic glee, but innocence and curiosity…

I felt… envious. I bet he didn't have to be just a pretty doll all day…

He turned to face me and tilted his head. I didn't feel as anxious anymore. There… was nothing to fear out of him after all. But now is the question…

How did he get in here? Where did he come from?

Gathering my composure, I asked him.

He just… stood there and blinked. He had a soft frown… and then he smiled. It was warm.

I felt annoyed.

I told him to leave.

He nodded, then he did.

Oh no, I didn't mean it!

I chased after him. The notion of practice escaped me as I walked after him. The notion of finding a guard or an adult eluded me as I tried to trail behind him. But somehow he's always so far away!

I turned a corner. He was at the end of the hall, rounding another corner. I went through a door. He was passing through another. Augh! He's being so frustrating!

Why am I chasing him? Why am I even bothering to follow? I should just stop, but… I can't help the feeling that I shouldn't.

Hallway. Corner. Door. Corner. Door. Hallway. Door.

Over and over I would always see his red scarf go around a corner or just pass through a door as it closes. Maybe if I'm lucky, it'll get caught on something.

Eventually I found myself at the gardens outside. I looked around and no one was about. Just what is my father paying them to not be here?- Wait. There he was. He was looking over a pond, staring at a fish. I think he has the attention span of one too.

I walked up to him as he kept staring. He didn't even notice me come up. That only made me more irritated.

"Hey!" I yelled from beside him. I couldn't help it. He led me all over the place. Anyone would be angry when they have to chase a person everywhere.

He looked up to see me with a tilted head. He looked at me with aloof yet curious eyes. He's acting like he's innocent. He might be, but that still doesn't excuse him from leading me on a wild goose chase.

"Just who are you?" I huffed at him, crossing my arms just to get the point across.

He stared. And stared. And stared.

While I huffed. And sighed. And tapped my foot.

He was testing my patience and I am a little girl with a temper problem.

And then,-

He chuckled. Silently. With a hand to his mouth.

I heard the air going in and out of his mouth as he 'laughed.'

I wasn't having any of it…

Wait. Why am I laughing too?

Stop it! It's not funny!

…

Okay. Maybe it was a little funny.

Even if it was annoying, it helped me get my mind off of the endless responsibilities I'll have later on…

I noticed a waving hand. I got the last laughs out to see him waving at me. He was smiling. It was warm.

Then… he gestured me over. I pointed to myself. He nodded.

Well… I couldn't say no, could I?

Yes, he could stab you in a moment's notice.

…

He didn't.

* * *

In fact, he didn't talk. Actually… he couldn't. His scarf…

I'm getting ahead of myself.

As we walked around the garden, I felt as though he could trust me with I think was a secret. Besides the fact on who was he.

He was a nice person. I believe. Always quiet, but somehow he was always smiling. He smiled at the plants. He smiled at the birds flying above. He smiled at me… It was a warm smile.

He was too nice, but he was just a child. I'm not one to talk however.

It was… pleasant to just walk with him, even if it was a one sided conversation. I talked and he nodded, yet it was enough for me. Maybe I just needed someone to confine to. My father couldn't be here. My sister couldn't. I didn't want to tell the staff or my instructor. Maybe I just needed someone my age to talk to. Maybe this boy was here because of that need. Nevertheless, it was calming. It was comforting. I talked, he listened. It felt like- no, it was the perfect escape from my reality, from my life.

I know I'm touching and go on this, but… I can't just leave this out.

His scarf… He showed me what was under it. A scar. It was… rough. Straight across the neck. I asked what happened.

He didn't tell me. He only wanted to show me. I guess it was enough to sate my curiosity. I asked why a scarf?

 _"Red is the color of a hero."_

He said faintly. I felt the strain in his voice as he tried to get the words out. My throat throbbed at the sound of his voice. I gulped.

Those… were the first words he wanted to say to me? I looked at him astonished and bewildered.

He just smiled and chuckled quietly. Then he crossed his index fingers over his red scarf.

I guess he can't talk anymore.

I didn't know if I should laugh with him or pity him. I sensed a dichotomy between us. My voice verses his… He was always smiling with his damaged voice, while I was frowning with my perfect voice.

I didn't know if I should envy or feel sorry for him.

I looked back to the castle, how massive yet lonely it looked. My instructor must be looking for me right now. I need to head back.

"Hey, I-"

I turned back only to stumble back and a splash of red to attack my eyes, blinding me. I fell to the ground wiping my eyes of the red… I blinked as my eye sight returned. I felt something sticky on my hands. The blurs in my eyes went away little by little until I saw the blood in my hands…

Wait… Blood? From who? I don't feel hurt…

I looked up and my breath shuddered.

The boy… He was in front of me, laying down. He's covered in red. No no. Not his scarf. His-his…

His blood.

His eyes were closed. His clothes were ruined with red. He had a wry smile.

It was cold.

"Hold still!"

I gasped as a coarse voice shouted at me. A man. A man dressed in black with a massive knife. He went for me and-

He fell.

"Are you alright, sister?"

Winter? When did you get here? I managed to get out before my mind filled with questions.

"It does not matter. Are you hurt, Weiss?" She asked as she sheathed her sword and kneeled beside me. "Is this your blood?"

"N-no." I answered. "It was hi-"

Gone. He was gone. No… something wasn't gone.

His red scarf. It got caught on a bush… A white flower bush. I-I don't know what they are. I asked Winter.

"They are roses. Are you certain you're alright? I thought you would've recognize a rose when you see one." She tended to me, looking over me for nonexistent injuries. "Whose blood is this?"

"I…" I couldn't say. I didn't want to be branded as insane... But the boy. He seemed so real. His blood was here on me! His scarf-

Winter had snatched it from the white rose bush and was using it to wipe away the blood.

"No!" I swiped it off her hands into mine. Ignoring all reasoning, I held it close to me. I held onto it tightly.

"Weiss? What's wrong?" My sister was being to worry. I heard her composure failing to mask her worries. I didn't care. I can't let this scarf go.

"Whose scarf is this? Weiss!" Winter goaded me on, shaking me. Her sisterly instincts were taking over. She just wanted answers. "Weiss, it's okay! Everything is fine! You're shuddering! Someone come here and help!"

No… No, it's not fine. He's gone. He's gone forever. I don't care if he was a hallucination. I need him to come back. I need him to take me away from here. I want to see his warm smile again…

A hero…

I'm… being ridiculous. I tried calming down. I took a deep breath.

"Weiss? Weiss! I'm here." Winter held my hands in hers. The scarf was still in my hands. His scarf…

I tightened my grip on it. He… He was my only friend…

Friend? But we just met. But… I felt… relieved. I felt… free. I never thought I could feel so free…

I looked up. Winter was looking back. She sighed in relief.

"Weiss, it's okay. You're safe. Come, let's get inside."

I nodded. We got up and went inside. The red scarf was in one hand. Winter had the other.

I didn't want to look back.

* * *

I was back in the practice room. I showered and changed out of my blood ridden dress into a new white dress. I stood alone in the light as I breathed in and out. They told me to push away the incident from my memory, but…

I can't forget about him. I don't want to. I looked down at my hands.

The red scarf. I still have it. They told me to get rid of it, but I refused. They relented after a while. Winter went to talk to father about what happened. I doubt it'll be enough to warrant a visit, but… I can only hope.

I felt how soft it was between my fingers. I straightened my mouth and fluttered my eyes in grief. I gulped and sighed. He's gone, isn't he..? My feeling of freedom. My only friend…

Wait.

I closed my eyes… and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And I snapped them open to see-

Nothing.

There was no one in the shadows in front of me.

No white hooded vest. No brown shorts. No black sandals. No blond hair… No deep blue eyes… No intertwined hands behind a back… No back…

There was only a red scarf and it's in my hands.

Red is the color of a hero…

I breathed in…

And out.

I wrapped the scarf around my neck…

It felt warm. Just like his smile.

It's like he never left. It's like he's still here with me…

A hero, huh? A ten year old heiress can be a hero too…

I began to sing…

High. Low. High. Low…

I began to feel… free.

I smiled.

I felt warm.


	2. Old Flame

The small room hums and purrs as I waited.

Down, down, down I go towards where that man deliberately invited me to. I was sure he knew who I was rather than some unsuspecting student. He sent that message to the dummy scroll I used for infiltration.

 _"Come below, Miss Fall."_

That was it including an annoyingly complex set of directions to the below. That below was apparently a secret basement below Beacon Tower.

I'm prepared for a fight. I'm prepared to win. Even with the hollow powers I have, I've planned again and again in the short time between then and now on how I would gain the upper hand on that man.

This shouldn't be happening so soon. All this should be happening during the Vytal Festival. I would take advantage of the chaos I would've wrought before coming down here...

Well. There's nothing wrong with being early. Bar some exceptions...

 _"Red is the color of a hero."_

I narrowed my eyes to the ground. Why did that pesky memory have to come up now? I'm busy trying to destroy the very people that killed you.

How long has it been? Since I saw that smile of his? Years? Decades? I can't recall, but it feels like only yesterday I can see that small smile of his. We were so young. So innocent. We were so happy...

And then they took him away from me.

I remember the smell. I remember his face. I remember the blood. I remember everything.

Why did you jump in front of me? Why did you shield me? Why did you hold me tight? Why... were you smiling? You died. You're gone and...

I miss you...

I shook my head.

My fist had lost feeling when I came to my senses. Well. If you would include anger and contempt.

The doors open with a ring. They knew who they were opening for. I walked through.

Such a large room full of nothing. I carried myself forward with masked bravado. I wasn't afraid, merely cautious. I may be cruel, but I am not mindless.

My heels clacked with deep echoes throughout the catacombs. The dim lighting was just adding to the dreary atmosphere.

I was beginning to think this really was a trap. That is, until I saw a familiar figure in front of me.

"Ozpin." I grimaced, but softly with thin respect.

The silver haired man nodded. He just... nodded. His hands were behind his back as he stood there straight, unmoving and never flinching.

Curiosity tinged in me, but conviction drove my next words.

"Why did you call me here?" I accused him. "If you knew who I was, then why haven't you tried to capture me? You know exactly how dangerous I am." My arms crossed. My eyes glared at him. He still stands unabashed.

"There was no need." He answered.

... What?

I looked at him surprised. I was genuinely surprised. I have never heard such a idiotic answer come out of a even more idiotic mouth before. So I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Why?" I shook my head towards him. How condescending of him.

He said nothing but watched me. I eyed his arm moving behind his back. I steeled my nerves and braced for an attack.

I braced for a physical attack, but not psychological.

"Do you know what this is?" The fool asked of me, moving his hand forward. My eyes stayed on him steady, wary.

With no sense of danger, I humored him. My eyes wandered down to his reached out hand-

My vision darkened as my sight was suddenly fixated on what was in his hand. A vial of sorts. Oblique, plain and nondescript, but the burning hunger inside of me was telling me what it was despite all logical sense. The power radiating inside of it.

 _ **TAKE. FOOD. MAKE US WHOLE. EAT. BURN. STEAL. KILL. IT IS OURS. IT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS.**_

The power that was wrongly taken from me. The missing half. Autumn. There was no doubt in my mind that Autumn's remaining power was in there.

"Where did you get that?" I demanded with venom and absolute authority.

The man was still and silent, simply staring at me with cold, weary eyes. My temper boils with impatience.

My mouth opened, but in response, the man tossed the vial towards me with a serene calmness.

I reacted with no respite, blinking towards the spinning vial in the air. My senses sharpened for retaliation from the man in front of me. Obviously he's going to use this as a distraction of initiate a fight, using this vial as a constant annoyance for my deliberate attention to not break it. There's no telling what the vial does, but there is no doubt that that accursed man laid a sort of trap that will result in my capture with the vial as bait.

As I leaped to swipe the vial first, my sight went back to the man below-

He was not moving from his spot. He's just looking at me.

... What?

I landed with a clack of my heels and slid back away from the man in a second with the vial safely in my hand... I switched between it and the man in hesitation, but cold calculation.

"Are you quite done?" Ozpin dully questioned me. Me? Does he not know what I have in my hand? Unless... this is a fake.

No. No no no. My hunger is going into a frenzy! It IS what I've been looking for. I have it! I've won this battle..!

But was it really a battle?

"Take it if you want." Ozpin said, uncaring. "I simply do not care anymore."

... What? Is this man serious?

I eyed him with deliberate confusion, egging him to spill his thoughts. He took the cue and continued.

"Miss Fall, I invited you to Beacon's most secret vault to personally hand you the power you rightfully deserve. I understand your reasoning that a fight may occur, but twas' wasted thoughts." Ozpin explained.

He... couldn't possibly serious, is he? No, he has to be bluffing! He wouldn't just give away something like this to someone like me! This is a decisive decision that will lead to his loss! Humanity's loss!

"Do you take me for a fool?" I retorted with a grimace. "What would you have to gain from returning what is mine? Do you not realize what you've done or are you more of a fool than she says?" I spat by the end of it. I was simply appalled by this series of events.

"Everything." Ozpin says.

... My mind is... turning, turning, and turning! Is he being deliberately idiotic?! How stupid! How boorish! How dumb!

My frustration grew and grew at the man's apparent shortcomings. More and more, my sly facade shuddered and my palm pressed around the vial tighter and tighter.

Until it shattered.

And I felt my hunger fading.

And my power growing.

And **growing**.

And _**GROWING.**_

I've done it... I'm complete. The next stepping stone is complete.

I felt a chuckle. Then a giggle. Then a laugh.

And laugh and laugh I did.

My voice echoed through the catacombs.

My laughter was not from my victory. Oh no.

It was from that man's sheer stupidity of just HANDING ME OVER THE POWER TO BURN EVERYTHING. For nothing!

"You're a fool, Ozpin! You've just doomed your whole-"

Gone.

He was gone.

I looked around. Sensed for him. Darting my eyes left and right. Illuminating the room with my newly gained spoils.

Gone.

Hmph. No matter.

I have what I needed.

He is no match for me any longer.

With a thought, I was lifted to the air.

And drifted towards the elevator shaft. I tore through the doors and through the elevator. Who has a need for elevators when you can fly?

I felt giddy I will admit. All this power. Mine. All mine.

Up, up, and up I flew in the tall, dark elevator shaft. My mind was filled with endless schemes and possibilities now that I have the powers I deserve. I've won. All there is now is to take care of the spoils.

And what better way to bask in the victory than to gaze at the entirety of Beacon before I burn it all to ash.

What? I'm a slave to theatrics. What's the point of plans now when you could just burn it all?

I see a ceiling and then a door. There wasn't a door anymore.

I stepped down with a tap and looked around. Ah. Ozpin's office. I always thought he would have a big room. He was always overcompensating. Oh look at that chair of his. That certainly cements the fact. The gears above me ticked and tocked. Ozpin and his clocks. How droll.

No one was here. Not even that man. Odd. I would expect he would come straight here for his final rites. Oh well. Now that I think of it, wasn't the security lately sort of... lax? Bah. Useless trivia. Anyone's argument becomes invalid whenever wildfire's involved. My eyes wandered to the vast windows.

The night sky was outside, covering the glow of Beacon with starlight and darkness. I walked up to a nearby window, and looked. Beacon looks so peaceful in the dead of night. Everyone is asleep. How nice. Now they'll burn before they even notice.

How silly of me. My mind is so diluted with excitement that I've been thinking with such poor vocabulary. It doesn't matter then. If anyone wants to say something, I'll just burn them.

I placed a hand on the window, smudging it out of pettiness. My glowing eyes reflected on the glass back to me and my devious smirk. I felt happy. I am happy. Just as much as...

As...

Oh...

My shoulders sagged. My eyes looked down solemnly. The feeling on my hand on the window waned. I blinked to the nightlights of Beacon. How far below it was. How far away it was from me...

I breathed in.

And out.

It was a sigh.

Now that I have this power... now what? Revenge? All this planning I've done . All that killing I did. All those pacts I've promised... They're all meaningless now that I have the Maiden's power...

But why... am I still hollow?

 _*drip*_

Huh? Oh. A tear. I never had a need for tears. They only gotten in the way, but what are they in the way of now?

My memories. They seem so clear now. They all came rushing to me. A sense of nostalgia.

His face. His smile. His eyes. His hair. His scarf. How he'd let me talk and talk. How he would just listen to me when no one did. How we would walk together. How we shared everything. How we ate together. How he took me everywhere. How we would share the same scarf around our necks and shoulders. How he kept me company. How he smiled at me. How he was always there when I was alone. How he always knew when I needed him the most. How he held my hand through it all. How he promised to stay with me forever. How he promised to never lie to me...

I clenched my hand. I tensed. And...

They won't stop. I was shuddering. I was sobbing... like a child.

I was alone. Truly alone.

Liar... You liar.

I... I...

I shook my head. What's the point anymore? I was chasing after someone who wasn't here anymore.

I just closed my eyes. I hanged my head down. I shook it in denial.

I sobbed. I cried. I just let it all out. After so many years, I was finally trying to let go...

But I don't want to let go.

Please don't leave me.

You promised.

I did all of this for you.

I never got to tell you...

 _I love you._

The room echoed with my soft cries. I didn't bother to track how much time I spent sobbing in front of this window. I just wanted it all out...

I didn't care if it never ran out.

I just cried and cried and cried.

And... I felt a sensation.

It was familiar. It was warm. I remembered. I stopped my sniffling and looked up in shock. Who was it that took my hand? Please. Please, let it be him.

I saw a familiar smile. No. No no.

Then a familiar face. No no no.

And then the familiar scarf. That's not possible.

"Jaune?" I faltered. The tears in my eyes blinded me, but I would know that smile anywhere.

He nodded. He brought up both our hands and intertwined our fingers.

"I..." I didn't know what to say.

He shushed me. He leaned in. I let him.

His breath was warm.

I felt like I could burst from shock.

This couldn't be happening. He can't be here.

"You're dead." I tried my feeble attempt to deny him as he pulled away. I have to. This couldn't be real.

He only shook his head and pulled me close. His warm embrace reassured me that everything is okay now.

I...

But was it..?

...

Even if this wasn't real, I clung tight to him.

And then... I felt it. He was fading away.

No! No no no!

Stay with me! Please! You promised!

I felt his embrace on me grow stronger and stronger.

Don't you ever leave me again! I don't want anything but you!

I breathed in.

And out.

I felt... weaker.

But... I still felt his embrace.

I looked up.

His smile. He's smiling. At me.

"I'm here." He said, in his weak voice.

I swallowed my grief and breathed. "I..."

He shushed me calm. Then he took his scarf and wrapped it around my neck. Just like he used to.

It was warm.

He kept me close. We both didn't want to let go.

He was smiling. I was smiling.

"I love you." He said.

"And I you." I said.

We watched the stars. It felt like eternity.

I was fine with that.

The glass reflected something familiar.

Two young children. Happy and together.

As if they never parted.


End file.
